TAWoG: When she came up for me
by Troubleshoot110
Summary: What will happen to Gumball if Penny hangs out with Tobias more? (Gumball X Carrie) Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys and so far... This is my first time writing a fanfic. So I hope you guys enjoy my first fanfic. This is GumballXCarrie story :)**_

It is normal day here at Elmore high. All students scattered around chatting, getting their stuff from their lockers and also hanging out. All students are having fun while the teachers are not around. It was very peaceful in the school.

Gumball Watterson, a 17 yrs old feline cat, wears a white T-shirt under a black T-shirt with a hood and wears blue Jeans. He has bangs. He saw Penny talking to Teri and Molly. He has a massive crush on Penny since they were kids. He was gonna plan to take Penny out on a date when suddenly...

***RIIIINNNNNGGGGG***

All students began to go their first subject which is Math. They all went to their proper sit until Professor Dmitri have arrived.

"Good morning class" Greeted Professor Dmitri and all students began to rise up and say Good morning to their professor. they all sit back and getting ready for their first topic in Math.

"Now today's lesson will be Algebra." After Professor Dmitri said their topic, they all let up a moan.

"Now can anybody identify what is Algebra?" Bobert is the only one who knows the answer so he raise his robotic arm to answer.

"Yes Bobert? Can you tell what is Algebra?" Said Professor Dmitri

"Algebra is one of the broad parts of mathematics, together with number theory, geometry and analysis." After Bobert said his answer, all students kept their mouths open knowing that they didn't know what he was saying about.

"That is a correct answer but can we have a simple answer?" All students just kept silent knowing that they didn't know.

"So only Bobert knows what Algebra means?" they just kept silent knowing that they didn't know the answer.

"Ok so now can everyone try to solve this problem. It is difficult but it doesn't matter, it is just an example" Said Professor Dmitri now writing a problem on that board.

The board has a problem that said 'In(x - 2) + In(2x - 3) = 2In x'. "You only have 3 minutes to answer it and the time starts... Now" All students began to calculate but Bobert is already done. Bobert pass his answer and it was right though. His answer was 'x = 6'. The other students were struggling and some are getting confused.

"Ok stop calculating and tell me what is your answers" All of them tell their answers which is wrong leading Bobert only got the correct answer.

"Ok, so only bobert got the correct answer and the answer was 'X = 6'" Said Professor Dmitri but before the bell could ring he wanted to give them an assignment.

"Ok so your assignment for today is "What is Algebraic Expressions". you can print it or hand written" Said professor Dmitri then the bell rings.

***RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG***

They all pack their things and head out to their next subject which is Science. All students are now sited and now ready to listen to their Professor.

"Ok class now for our first topic of the day is Plants and Animal Cell." Said Professor Isaac.

"Now, can anybody tell what makes up an ORGANISM?" Said Professor Isaac

For the first time Gumball raise is hand and said "They are all made up of Cells, Tissues, Organs, Organ systems." At first, they all thought it was wrong but it was right.

"That's correct Mr. Watterson" Said Professor Isaac. All students opened their mouths again and looked at Gumball.

"What? Whats wrong?" Said Gumball

"Now, Now settle down your shocked faces and pay attention before all of you will get 5 hours detention." Professor Isaac said and all students is now paying attention to the black board.

***After 50 minutes***

"Don't forget your assignment to be passed tomorrow" Professor Isaac said

"Yes Professor" Was all they could say and they head to the cafeteria

Gumball sit into a empty table and Darwin is not with him because he was sick. Now, only Gumball is all alone in a lonely table until Penny arrived.

"Hey Gumball. Can I sit next to you?" Penny said and Gumball nodded

"How come you know the answer of Professor Isaac's question? Penny asked

"Me and my mom were gardening and told me everything about plants like pollination, plant cells, photosynthesis and also thought me the levels of organization and plants and animal cell" Said Gumball having another bite on his sandwich.

"Wow" Penny said with

"Hey Penny... Wanna... Go on a date?" Gumball said hoping Penny could say Yes

"Thanks but I have other plans with somebody" Penny said with a sad face

"Ok sounds fun" Penny said with a smile on her face

***RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG***

The bell ring again and they went to the GYM for their next subject. They are all dressed up like all sporty but gumball has his sport T-shirt on under his black T-shirt with a hood. they are doing some stretches, some exercises to have them ship-shape.

Coach John is now in the GYM and signaling all the students to go outside and play some basketball, soccer and some other sports they want to play.

After that they went to take a shower and put on their own cloths again. and getting ready to go home.

***RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG***

All the students went outside to go home. Gumball and Penny were at the door of the Elmore high. They are planning their date that is going to be later at night.

"Ok so meet me at the Elmore theaters at 8:00 pm" Gumball said and penny nodded

Gumball run to his house to get prepared. He was fast as a lightning bolt. He couldn't wait for their date tonight.

Penny was left alone outside Elmore high.

"Tobias the coast is clear." Penny shouted and Tobias came

They are hand in hand and left school together.

"Hey Penny, I was thinking that we should go to the movies together." Offered Tobias

"Ok Tobias but not in the Elmore theaters" Penny said

"Why would I bring you to a cheep movie theaters" Said Tobias and Penny giggle, she kissed Tobias on the cheek and went home together.

They didn't know that Carrie saw the whole scenario. She heard their plans for tonight.

"I got to tell Gumball!" Carrie said before flying to Gumball's house to tell the news about Penny's plan with Tobias.

**_Will Carrie be able to tell Gumball the bad news? Find it out on the next chapter!_**

**_So guys that is my first fanfic I hope you guys like it. Please review and if you any ideas what should I do on the next chapter, please PM it to me._**

**_I just thought Professor Dmitri, Professor Isaac, and Coach John_**

**_Gumball, Penny, Tobias, Carrie and the rest of the characters (except the two professors and the coach) belong to Ben Bocquelet._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is chapter two. Thanks for the reviews and support.**_

Carrie was flying as fast as she can to get to Gumball's house in order to report the news. She was can't believe what she saw after school time.

"I can't believe it! I never thought Penny would do this to Gumball!" Carrie said as she went faster until she reached Gumball's house.

***Meanwhile at Gumball's Room***

Gumball was getting prepared for his date with Penny. He was picking the best cloths to wear to his date. He put a red T-shirt under a black jacket with some red lightning blots on the side and put on a black jeans also with red lightning bolts on the side for design. He was planning to buy two tickets to watch a movie. He went down stairs and went to the door to open it. He opened the door and saw Carrie with a worry look.

"Carrie? What are you doing here?" Gumball said looking worried

"I need to say something." Said Carrie getting more worried at Gumball

"Well... OK, but make it quick cause I need to see Penny on the movie-" Gumball said and Carrie broke his sentence

"Gumball I know you love Penny but I need to say you this. She is hanging out with Tobias later!" Gumball was shocked at this knowing that Penny will ditch him at the movies.

"I...I...I.. c-can't believe it!" Gumball said now tearing up

"Gumball... I know you love Penny but she is with somebody else" Carrie said more worried at Gumball

"Thanks for the news Carrie..." Said Gumball before running to his room and locked the door and cry privately. Carrie can feel Gumball's pain.

Carrie was about to leave but then she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It was Gumball's voice calling her name. He was at the window still have some tears on his face.

"Hey Carrie..*Sob*Will you go to the... Movies with me instead?I need to clear this event" Gumball said hoping she would say yes

'I can't believe it! In my whole afterlife... I was waiting for him to say those words!' Thought Carrie. Carrie is an emo ghost. She has a crush on Gumball since she was new.

"Umm... Well..." She was about to say yes but then she got cut off by Gumball by jumping on the window and walking towards to Carrie

"I know you have a crush on me since you were new Carrie. and the thing is... I... I r-really like you Carrie." Carrie was shocked of this knowing that Gumball will like him back.

"..." Carrie just went silent and looked at the ground. Gumball jumped out of the window and went to Carrie. He lift Carrie's head went for a kiss. It was passionate kiss. She was full of shock at this until she return the kiss. They broke and made an eye-contact

"So would you go with me?" Gumball said

"Sure" Carrie said full of joy

"Great we could go now if you like?" Said Gumball now full with joy too. Carrie just nodded and went to see to a movie Gumball.

'I hope this day never ends' Thought Carrie

***After 3 miles of walking***

Gumball and Carrie were walking i to the movies hand in hand. They went to the ticket booth and buy "The Saw (series - 2)". They were one of Carrie's favorite movie. They went to the snack shack to buy a two popcorn and went to see the movie.

***After the movie***

Gumball was frozen in his sit. He is so scared that his fur is all messed up making him so Fluffy. Carrie giggled by this and was planning to wake up Gumball in his a trance.

"Gumball... Wake up.." Carrie said but telling him to wake up didn't work. She planned to to try this again 3 times but still the result is still the same.

Carrie was getting worried again knowing that Gumball will never wake up in his trance. She was thinking that if she kiss Gumball, he will wake up but Carrie was shy to do this and think of another way. She has think and think but no ideas came. She has no choice so she started leaning towards to Gumball's lips until er lips finally touch his. She opened her eyes to see Gumball's hand is moving. Gumball was waking up and returned the kiss.

"Now who would kiss after a horror movie?" Carrie and Gumball quickly broke to see who it was. It was non other than Justin.

Justin is Gumball and Darwin's long lost Cousin. He is a red feline cat that wears a green T-shirt under a grey jacket and still wearing the "peace" necklace that Gumball gave him. He has bangs to like Gumball and wears shades. His jeans is basically the same as Gumball and basically doesn't wear shoes.

"Justin? Is... That... You? Really you?" Gumball said now rubbing his eyes

"Of coarse its me you knuckle head!" Justin always "Knuckle head" to Gumball

"IT IS REALLY YOU!" Gumball shouted with joy and run towards to Justin

"Nice to see you aga-" Justin was tackled by Gumball

"Can't... Breath!" Justin said still being crushed by Gumball

"Oh sorry" Gumball said now letting go Justin

"So nice to see you again Knuckle head"

"Please will you stop saying "Knuckle head"? It is really embarrassing" Gumball said getting embarrassed

"Why? Is it because you have your first kiss with your wife here?" Justin said making Gumball and Carrie blush madly

"She is not my wife!"  
"He is not my husband!" They both said still blushing

" Dude, no need to shout!" Justin said rubbing his ears

"By the way Gumball... Who is she so I can know her and not knowing that she is NOT your wife"

"Justin this is um... my... really great friend Carrie" Gumball said introducing Carrie to Justin

"Carrie this is my long lost cousin Justin" Gumball said introducing Justin to Carrie

Carrie just waved so did Justin. Gumball just smiled at the two

"Gumball I know that Carrie is not your great friend but your GIRLFRIEND" Justin said

"She is not my GIRLFRIEND!" Said Gumball blushing again

"He is not my BOYFRIEND!" Said Carrie blushing again

"Dude, I just saw you two kiss after the movie!" Justin said making a point

Both of them just kept silent knowing that Justin is making a point

"I guess you could... Say that..." Gumball said making Carrie blush madly and Justin smiled

Gumball looked at the blushing Carrie and went for a kiss. Justin can't believe what is going on so he rubbed his eyes while Carrie was full of shock again but she just ignore the shock and return the kiss. It was a passionate kiss. They just kiss for 10 seconds and then broke making Justin open his mouth with shock.

"So.. Is the moment gone?" Justin said making Gumball and Carrie chuckle

"Hey dude, why don't you come at my house?" Offered Gumball

"Thanks but no thanks. I have other plans before I could show my face" Justin said and exited the room

Gumball and Carrie was the only two people left in the cinema. There was an awkward silent until Gumball broke the silent.

"Hey Carrie, I-uh... I um..." Gumball was thinking some words but before he could respond again, Carrie cornered him

"Don't worry... I know you don't really mean that Gumball." Carrie said with no tone nor emotion

"What do you mean? I mean all those I said between you and me as Boyfriend and Girlfriend" Gumball said with confidence

"Really?" Carrie said with joy

"Yeah because... Having a time with you is very fun... And I love you Carrie" Gumball said making an eye-contact with Carrie

"I love you too Gumball" Carrie said having another kiss with Gumball

"Hey guys! You two should get going now before you two get trapped in here!" Justin said at the door

"We better get going." Gumball said and Carrie nodded

***After 3 miles of walking from the Movies***

They have arrived at Gumball's house. It was very dark outside but they went to light post to have some light.

"So Carrie, wanna have another date tomorrow?" Gumball offered

"Wait a minute, going with the movies with you... Is a date?" Carrie said

"Well... Yeah... If you want to term it like that way." Gumball said "So you wanna go to another date with me tomorrow?"

"Sure... I would love to." Carrie kiss gumball on the cheek

"Meet me at my house tomorrow after school." Gumball said Carrie just nodded

"Hey! Carrie!" Gumball shouted making Carrie stop flying for a moment.

"I love you!" Gumball said

"I love you too!" Carrie replied and waved at Gumball and Gumball waved back

Gumball went inside to his house and up to his room. He was relieved that his parents and his siblings are sleeping. He change his clothes and lay on his bed. But before he could sleep, his cellphone ring at he checked it and it was Penny calling. He answered it.

"Hey Gumball, sorry I didn't atte-"

"Like why would you attend if you are hanging out with Tobias?" Gumball said with anger

Penny kept silent and thought 'How did he know Tobias and me were hanging out'

_**What will Penny do? Find out it out on the chapter!**_

_**Thanks guys by the way for the support and for the reviews. **_

_**I created Justin yep it was all me**_

_**Gumball, Carrie, Penny are officially owned by Ben Bocquelet **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter 3 guys! Hope you guys like it and thanks for the support and reviews. Anyways on to the story!**_

Carrie was flying home. She was excited about the next day because Gumball and she will have another date. She reached her house and open the door. She was greeted by her mother on the couch which was very old.

"Carrie? Where have you been?" Her mother asked worried

"I...I am with...G-Gumball..." She replied looking at the ground

"With Gumball? Were you two dating?" Carrie didn't responded she was very scarred at her mother now

"I am going to repeat my question dear. Are. You. Two. Dating?" Carrie just nodded. Her mother stood up and flying towards to Carrie slowly and she raised her arm. Carrie raised her head and close her eyes and getting ready for the slap. She was waiting for the hit so she decided to open her eyes and she was surprised by this. Her mother was hugging her with tears. She hug her back and tried to comfort her. She was gonna say something but her mother cut her off.

"I'm so proud of my ghost girl." Her mother said with tears

"Thanks mom." She replied

"Now... Go to sleep... I know you two will have another date tomorrow" Her mother said and Carrie nodded and went to her room. Her mother wiped her tears of joy

***We go back to Gumball's Room***

"I know you hang out with Tobias." Gumball said with anger

"Wha-what? No.. I wasn't hanging out with Tobias!" Penny said

"Don't lie to me Penny!" Gumball said getting furious

"Gumball... Have I ever lied to you?" Penny said trying to make a point

"You just lied to me Penny! You said you will hang out with me but you hang out with Tobias!" Gumball said now getting more and more furious

"Gumball I didn't hang out with Tob-" she was cut off by Gumball

"THAT'S ENOUGH PENNY!" Gumball shouted and hang his cellphone and went to bed. He eyes were full of tears and also couldn't sleep

"Dude? Are you ok?" A familiar voice can be heard. He tried to look to see who it was. It was his pet brother/best friend Darwin

Darwin Watterson was his pet brother/best friend. He is 16 yrs old that wears sunglasses and still wears his usual shoes. Darwin is always there to Gumball whenever he needs help and Gumball returns the favor.

"No... I'm not ok" Gumball said with a low voice

"Why don't you hang out with Penn-" He was cut off by Gumball

"PENNY CHEATED ON ME!" Gumball said now having more tears in his eyes

"Oh... Well... Do you wanna have a bro time?" Darwin offered and Gumball just nodded

***On the Next day***

Gumball woke up early. He look at his clock and it was 6:00 am. He got up on his bed and went downstairs to me up with his mother making breakfast. He was greeted by his mother while she was making some breakfast

"Good morning Gumball!" Nicole greeted her son

Nicole is a blue feline cat like Gumball. She works at the Rainbow Factory. Gumball is sometimes scared by her because she is sometimes get angry so easily and she is like a fierce lion when she is gets mad

"Morning" Gumball responded with no tone

"why the long face?" Nicole said looking worried

*sigh*"Well... It's about Penny.." He was cut off by Nicole

"What about Penny? Did you two hang out together?" Nicole said

"Well... No... She actually hang out with Tobias instead" Gumball said starting to cry again

"Well... Isn't there another girl looking out for you?" Nicole said

"Well... there is Carrie... We hang out at the movies..." Gumball replied

"So... Did you two kiss after the hang out?" Nicole with joy said and Gumball just nodded

"Oh! My boy is becoming a new grown man!" Nicole said filled of joy

"Anyways eat your breakfast and go get ready! I'm sure you two will have another date" Nicole said now kitchen to grab the car keys and went to work

***After Gumball's delicious breakfast***

Gumball was outside waiting for the bus. Darwin was still sleeping because he stayed late because of the bro time they have last night. The bus came and Gumball board the school bus. He saw Penny waving at him. He just ignored her. Gumball was walking towards to his seat on the back but Gumball was cut off by Penny holding his arm.

"Gumball, Come sit with me" Penny said

"Why don't you wait for your boyfriend Tobias?" Gumball said and everyone was looking at the two

"For the last time Gumball I didn't hang out with Tobias!" Penny said

"Oh? Then why didn't you show up then?" Gumball said making a point

"..." Penny didn't responded she just kept silent

"I thought so... Now let me go and wait for your BOYFRIEND" Gumball said loose Penny's grip and sit on the back

Everybody was looking at Penny for a second and now looking at Gumball. They were all shocked at this. There was an awkward silence until Tobias came. They looked at Tobias.

"What are you all looking at?" Tobias said

"Well? Why are you waiting for Tobias? Go sit with your GIRLFRIEND" Gumball said. His hood was on

"Oh you bet I will!" Tobias was heading next to Penny and he sited next to her

'I thought... So Carrie was saying the truth and I thought this was her plan to make me fall in to her' Thought Gumball

Tobias leaned to Penny to give a kiss on the cheek. Everyone except Gumball were all shocked of this knowing that Tobias and Penny were hanging out last night. Gumball saw the kiss but he cared. The bus stopped too see Carrie boarded the bus. She went to sit next to Gumball

"Hey Gumball." Carrie greeted him

"Hey Carrie." Gumball greeted back. He leaned to Carrie and moved her face to his and went for a kiss on the lips

Everyone now looked at Gumball and Carrie. They were all shocked more than ever. Penny even looked at their kiss. It was passionate. She got jealous of the two of them kissing. Carrie was also shocked of this but then she returned the kiss until the bus stop. The kiss broke.

"We are here!" Rocky said

All the students went outside the bus. Gumball and Carrie left the bus last hand in hand. They inside the school together still hand in hand. The bell rings and its time for their first subject which is Math

The students begin to sit on their proper sit and waiting for Professor Dmitri. They wait and wait until the Professor have arrive.

"All right class I know this news will precisely knock your sits of but there will be no classes this day." Professor Dmitri said making all students cheered.

"Alright class settle down. Now I know all of you are thinking "why are there no classes today" because this day is the day that founder this city, Dante Elmore, is his B-day so all of us are Celebrating his B-day at Elmore peek mountain where his statue built 20 years ago. The party will begin at 12:00 midnight. Now get your things pack and go get ready because today will be a special day!" Professor said now leaving the class

All students began to pack their things and went home. Gumball and Carrie were walking home hand in hand. Penny watch the scene until Tobias came.

"Hey Penny. Wanna walk home together?" Offered Tobias

"Thanks but I have other plans." Penny said

"Aw... Come on! You know Gumball already picked Carrie and there is no use" Tobias said making a point

"Yes I know but I will make him come back to me whether he wants to or not!" Penny said making a promise to herself

Penny left the school leaving Tobias alone. He knew what will happen to his life if Penny tries to get back on Gumball. He would try to ruin Penny's plans before it will get to fruition so he headed to Penny's house to know her plans for tonight.

_**What are Penny's plans make Gumball back in her life? Will her plan succeed? Or will Tobias's plan succeed? Find it out on the next chapter!**_

_**Once again thank you guys for the reviews and support! Please review or PM me if you have any ideas for Penny's plan I would much appreciate it! **_

_**I made up Justin (can be seen on Chapter 2 or on the feature chapters)**_

_**I thought Dante Elmore (It is weird that Elmore had a founder 20 years ago) The two Professors and Coach John**_

_**Gumball, Carrie, Penny, Tobias, Nicole, Darwin, Rocky belong to Ben Bocquelet**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello guys! Welcome to chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoy!_**

Tobias was running towards to Penny's house. Penny's house was not far enough from Elmore high, just 1 mile run but 1 1/4 mile for walking. He finally reached Penny's house panting and sweaty. He peep the nearest window to see Penny going up to her room.

"Dang! How can I go to Penny's room without getting noticed by Penny?" Tobias said

He look around to see a tree on the right. He also saw a branch that is close to Penny's window.

"Yes! Now to get my plan on the go!" Tobias said walking towards the tree and starts to clime it

He finally reached the top and saw Penny writing down all her plans to get Gumball back to her life in a piece of paper.

"My target has been spotted time for the next step" Tobias said waiting for Penny to leave her room

She chat down 5 simple plans and 4 pro plans and the last one is suicide. She knew suicide will work it is not her time yet. She was done witting all her plans in a piece of paper and stands up and put the paper inside the cabinet. She now went to the door and went downstairs

"So that's where I could find my target... Now time for step 3" Tobias went to the tree branch and tried to reach the window but suddenly heard a crack. E then turn around to see the crack was getting bigger.

"No, no, no" Tobias said repeating the words "no" until the branch breaks and falls together with Tobias

"Ouch..." He looks up and saw there was no other branches that is near enough to reach Penny's window

"Dang it! I have to think another way to get up and get that paper before it is too late!" Tobias said when suddenly he heard a voice

"What was that? It came from over there!" Penny's father said

Tobias immediately stands up and run behind the bushes. Penny's father then open the door and looks around.

"Must be a cat or something." Penny's father said now going inside the house

"I will think of a plan later. I still have many time" Tobias said now going out of the bushes and started to run towards his house

***Meanwhile, at the streets somewhere***

Gumball and Carrie was walking down the streets hand in hand. There was an awkward silence along the way until Gumball broke it.

"Hey Carrie, wanna hang out with me at my place?" Gumball offered

"Sure but, I need to call mom first" Carrie said

"Here use my phone" Gumball said handing his cellphone to Carrie

Carrie was dialing her mother's number. It rings and was picked up by her mother

_"Hey Carrie dear! Are you with Gumball?_

_"Yes mom and I was wondering that if I could stay at Gumball's house for a while"_

_"Sure sweaty but you have to come home 7:30 pm so you can change for the party tonight at midnight and have time to spare to hang oiut with Gumball"_

_"Sure mom bye! Love you"_

_"Love you too dear"_

Carrie hangs the phone and hands it to Gumball.

"So? what did your mother say?" Gumball said

"I can hang out with you but need to go back at 7:30 pm to get change so I can have a spare time to hang out with you for the rest of the night." Carrie said

"Well lets go then shall we?" gumball said

Gumball then run with Carrie towards to his house. He is usually fast like a lightning bolt. Carrie realize the he was not panting nor sweating. He was surprised to see his boyfriend has super powers.

"Wow..." Carrie said

"Were here!" Gumball said still not panting nor sweating

"Gumball? Do you have... Super powers for some reasons?" Carrie ask still surprised

"Well... No actually, I always run when I have some time" Gumball answered

Gumball went to the door and reach for the door bell. It was open by Anais who is a pink bunny that wears pink T-shirt with daisy the donkey design and jeans with glitters and she now wears slippers instead of socks. She was 9 yrs old and still love daisy the donkey show and her intelligence somehow grew better.

"Gumball! your just in time for spaghetti 'n tacos!" Anais said with a happy tone

"Wait spaghetti 'n tacos?" Carrie ask

"Yeah! spaghetti inside a taco shell with meat balls on the top!" Gumball said with his mouth watering

"Sounds delicious! But.. I hope I can taste one." Carrie said

"Don't worry Carrie! you can posses me and you can eat! At least we can eat together!" Gumball said with a happy tone

"Really?! You can d-" She was cut of by Anais

"Just go posses! I'm starving and don't worry too much cause I'm here for you two" Anais said making a promise

Carrie nodded and went to Gumball's mouth to possess him. His fur begins to turn sky blue and his eyes were pretty much the same. The possession is complete

"Alright! lets go inside shall we?" Anais said

"Gumball" nodded and went inside with Anais and was greeted by "his" family.

"Hi Gumball! Come in the kitchen for some spaghetti 'n tacos dear!" Nicole said

"Yeah son!" Richard said

Richard is a big pink rabbit like Anais. He is lazy and fat but still loves his family. He still wears a worker's office suit but he doesn't have a job.

"Come on dude" Darwin said can't wait to eat

"Gumball" sit down between Anais and Darwin. Nicole was about to take the first one but she was cut of by Anais

"Wait! Let the inventor go first." Anais said

"Gumball" gulped and takes spaghetti 'n tacos in the middle. He look at it first and takes a bit. "Gumball" eyes widen and his breathing was getting faster and faster. Anais suspected that.

"CARRIE GET OUT OF MY BROTHER'S BODY NOW! BEFORE YOU GONE CRAZY!" Anais said making Richard, Darwin and Nicole shock at this

Anais got "Gumball's" attention. Carrie gets out of Gumball's body panting.

"Wait? am I panting?1" Carrie said with a surprise look

Carrie was looks at the spaghetti ' n taco

"Well? try it out Carrie!" Gumball said while his panting started to fade away

Carrie took a bite an chews the food. She then close her eyes and swallow the food. She then opens her eyes and looking at the bottom and notice that the food she swallowed didn't fall off.

"I...I can eat now?!" Carrie said with a surprise tone

"But... How can I eat again? But how?!" Carrie said looking at Gumball

"I think I know the answer!" Anais said making Carrie and Gumball look at her

"Since Gumball didn't go crazy when Carrie posses him, Carrie has now full control of Gumball's body since then. When Carrie was inside of Gumball, Gumball's organ system functions begins to transport to Carrie. After Carrie left Gumball's body, the organ system functions is now within Carrie. Carrie can now do physical things like panting, breathing and most of all... Eating!" Anais said

"I can understand the last part... But can you translate the beginning in English?" Gumball said

"Just forget it Gumball. The important thing is Carrie can eat now." Anais said

"Well that makes sense... Come on let's eat!" Gumball said

They all eat spaghetti 'n tacos. It was very delicious food that Gumball invented. After that delicious eating moment, Gumball and Carrie went to Gumball's room.

"Wanna watch a movie? I know you will love it!" Gumball said

"Sure! What movie?" Carrie said

"'SAW series (death of a movie)' and I know you wanted to see that movie since you were 9 yrs old" Gumball said

"Yeah I really want too... But mom and dad didn't approve it." Carrie said

"Don't worry... Here let's watch" Gumball click the play button

"What are we going to watch knuckle head?" Justin said right next to Gumball

"We are going to wa... Justin?! Since when did you got here?!" Gumball said surprisingly

"I used the window..." Justin said

"Can't you just use the rear entrance?" Gumball said getting mad

"Now, now, like I said at the movies, it is not my time to show my face yet. But right now I need to tell you something." Justin said

"Is it important?" Gumball ask

"It is more than important dude, I heard a antleared peanut girl will gonna do everything to get you back in her life." Justin said

"What?! How did you know that? Is this a lie or something?" Gumball said

"It's not a lie, have I ever lie to you before?" Justin said making a point

"Well... I suppose you didn't" Gumball said

"Good now... You better think away to solve this problem before she move on to the last one which is suicide" Justin said

Gumball and Carrie was surprised by this especially Gumball. He knew he has no other choice but to go back in her life.

"Justin... How did you know Penny's plans?" Gumball said with a sad tone

"I roaming down the streets until I saw a multi-colored boy spying a antlered peanut girl. I can sense trouble so I went in for a closer look..."

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Target spotted now on the next step" Tobias said

Justin went behind the tree and heard what Tobias said.

"Hmm... I think this boy has some plans for this girl..." Justin said and looks around to see a window and a ladder below it

Justin silently ran at the ladder and he put it up and started climbing. He reached the top and saw a girl writing something in a piece of paper. He saw the tittle of the paper.

'My plans to get Gumball back in my life' Thought Justin

"I think this girl broke up with Gumball and now with that multi-colored boy and now she is planning to take Gumball back in is life" Justin said quietly

He looked again and saw the last plan she wrote.

"Suicide?!" Justin said surprisingly but still quiet as possible

"Better tell Gumball before she goes to her last plan" Justin said quietly

Justin silently slide down the ladders and quietly sneaking past Tobias and run towards to Gumball's house. He knew that only Gumball can solve this problem and only he can fix this. He ran as fast as he could to reach Gumball before her plan's come to fruition

**-END OF FLASH BACK- **

"So Gumball... What are you going to do now before she move on the her last plan?" Justin said with a concern face

Gumball kept silent. He knew there is no other possible plans but to go back in to her life.

_**What will Gumball do? Will he go back to Penny? Find it out on the next chapter!**_

_**Thank you guys for the reviews and support! I really appreciate it! **_

_**I own Justin**_

_**I thought the 2 professor, Coach John and Dante Elmore (Still it's weird Elmore town has a founder 20 years ago until now)**_

_**Carrie, Gumball, Penny, Tobias, Nicole , Richard, Anais are official own by Ben Bocquelet**_

_**Looking for Spaghetti 'n Tacos recipe? Here it is:**_

_**1.) Spaghetti**_

_**2.) Taco shells**_

_**3.) Meat balls**_

_**4.) Pepperoni slices**_

_**If you don't want to include Pepperoni, it's taste is moderate I guess, I never tried without Pepperoni.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yo guys! Welcome to chapter 5! See you at the bottom!**_

Gumball kept silent. He was still thinking other plans to solve this problem. His eyes was now forming tears. Carrie also formed tears in her eyes.

"I..I'm sorry Carrie... I guess I don't have a choice" Gumball said with a sad tone

Carrie left the room by phasing through the wall and left Gumball's house crying. She was mad yet sad at the same time at Gumball. Carrie has arrive in her house. It was abandoned house. She phase through the door still crying and was greeted by her mother.

"Hey dear! why are you crying?" Her mother ask

"Gumball broke up with because Penny will commit suicide if he will never go back to her life!" Carrie said crying

"Don't worry Carrie. There are still other boys" Her mother said hugging Carrie

"Who would take me?*Sob* Gumball and I were perfect" Carrie said

"Don't worry... I will think of a plan!" Her mother said but suddenly a knock was heard

Carrie's mother gets the door and open it. After she opened the door, she saw Tobias panting and sweaty.

"Is... Carrie here?" Tobias said still panting

"Um... Yes she is here but can you please go back until she finish her moment?" Carrie's mother said

"I can't Carrie's mom! I need her help to go and destroy Penny's plan before she can do suicide! Please can I talk to her for a second?!" Tobias said not panting anymore

"Oh is that so? Well then come in and hope you two succeed before Gumball will truly falls in Penny's hand" Carrie's mother said

"Will do ma'am!" Tobias said in a solder like tone

Tobias went inside the house and sees Carrie crying at the old Couch. He went to the old couch and try to talk with Carrie.

"Carrie? Why are you crying?" Tobias said in a concern tone

"Gumball broke up with me and now going back to Penny." Carrie said still crying

"Oh... Well.. Can you help fix our problem?" Tobias said

"Wait..*sob* What do you mean OUR problem?" Carrie said

"Well... My problem is Penny and your problem is Gumball" Tobias said making a point

"Well... *sniff* I guess I could help..." Carrie said crying a bit

"Don't worry... I'm sure my plan will be a complete success and you and Gumball will go together again!" Tobias said

"Really?! Well... LETS GO!" Carrie said with a happy tone

Tobias and Carrie goes outside the house and run towards to Penny's house. Carrie is happy knowing she and Gumball will go back together again. They reach Penny's house and peep on the window. They saw that nobody was inside. It's their perfect chance to stop Penny's plans

"Perfect! Now Carrie... Go phase through the door and unlock it from the inside!" Tobias said and Carrie nodded

Carrie phase through the door and unlocks the door from the inside. Tobias walks in and goes upstairs. Carrie follows Tobias up to Penny's room. They reached Penny's room and Tobias tries to open it but it was lock shut.

"You know what to do" Tobias said and Carrie nodded

Carrie phase through the door and unlocks the door from the inside. Tobias then walks in to see Penny's room. It was loaded with stuff dolls and girly things such as magazines, tea set, etc. Tobias found the cabinet near Penny's bed. He walk towards the cabinet and slide it open and found the piece of paper.

"Hehe... Time to get things done" Tobias said with a sly look

Carrie then fly towards Tobias. She saw Tobias holding a piece of paper. He and Carrie look Penny's plan.

**3 3 3 My Plans to Get Gumball back 333**

**1.) Try to say sorry and kiss him**

**2.) Try to go out with him on the date**

**3.) Go somewhere privately and kiss him passionately**

**4.) Try to flirt him**

**5.) Try to make him Jealous**

**6.) Put up an act (Like me getting tied up and some bandits trying to kill me) and try to kiss him**

**7.) Act like I was beaten up**

**8.) Try to say I have a crush on him since then**

**9.) Putting Carrie up to another man**

**10.) SUICIDE**

After they read Penny's plan, they have a surprise look on their face. They can't believe Penny will do suicide to get Gumball back. Carrie was starting to cry again knowing the last plan will definitely work on Gumball.

"I...I can't believe Penny will gonna commit suicide if her plans will not work!" Tobias said

"Me too... I think its best to say Penny win" Carrie said tearing up

"No.. I'm copy this and try to think a way to stop this especially suicide!" Toboas said

Tobias copy Penny's plan. After writing and erasing, Tobias have done it. Suddenly, the garage opens. They started panicking until they saw the window was open.

"I'm gonna this 1st plan" Tobias said ripping the piece of paper in to peices

"Good plan now lets get out of here!" Carrie said and Tobias nodded

Tobias jump on the window holding the paper while Carrie phase through the walls. Tobias and Carrie started to run away from Penny's house. Tobias was still holding the paper.

"Let's go to Gumball's house and think of a way to stop some of her plans!" Carrie said and Tobias nodded

They run towards to gumball's house to solve this. Carrie was getting excited because she and Gumball will go back together again.

***On Gumball's Room***

Gumball just kept silent until Justin broke it.

"Gumball... Are you done?" Justin said

"No... I just..." Gumball was cut off by Carrie calling him

"GUMBALL! GUMBALL!" Carrie shouted

Gumball stands up and looks at the window. He saw Carrie and Tobias. Gumball notice Tobias was holding a sheet of paper.

"GUMBALL DUDE! CAN YOU LET US IN?! I KNOW WE FIGHT SOMETIMES BUT NOW IS THE TIME TO TEAM UP!" Tobias said

Gumball goes back inside and decide if he will help them or not.

"Well? Are you going to help them? I know this is Penny related!" Justin said

Gumball was getting happy because he now knows it was Penny related so goes back to the window and signal "Thumbs up" sign knowing them Gumball will join. Gumball goes back and went downstairs and went to the door. Gumball opens the door and got tackled by Carrie. Carrie was kissing Gumball with tears and Gumball return the kiss. Tobias notice it.

"Can we stop this moment for a sec and try to focus on Penny's plan?" Tobias said getting serious

Both of them stands up blushing. Tobias chuckled at that. They went to Gumball's room and saw Justin still waiting for them to come in. They went inside, lock the door, and plan what to do. Justin just listen and waited for them to finish planning

***7 hours and 30 minutes later***

Carrie's mother was outside the door carrying Carrie's cloths for tonight. She was very worried at Carrie not coming back on time. She rings the door bell and was open by Nicole.

"Why Mirabelle! So good to see you again! Where is Illusius?" Nicole said

"Illusius is helping on the party on Elmore peek mountain. I came her to bring Carrie's clothes." Mirabelle said

"Why don't you stay with us for a bit?" Nicole said

"Well... I don't see why not?!" Mirabelle said

Mirabelle went inside while Nicole took the clothes and went upstairs. Justin can sense that Nicole is coming.

"I can sense your mom is coming Gumball. I'm going to hide for a bit." Justin said jump on the window to hide

Nicole came in carrying Carrie's clothes. Carrie face palm knowing that she forgot to go to her house to get dress by the party later.

"Here is your clothes Carrie." Nicole said with a sweet voice

"Thanks Mrs. Watterson. Can you please tell mom that I will be here with Gumball and Tobias doing something?" Carrie said

"Sure Carrie." Nicole said and went downstairs

Mirabelle was sitting on the couch when Richard came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Booregard! Where is Illusius?" Richard said holding a bowl of sausage

"He is helping setting up the party!" Mirabelle said

"Oh... Well gonna go to the party!" Richard said

"Wait, why?" Mirabelle ask

"I participated as a "Food bringer". Now I need to go to Elmore peek mountain to go and deliver this bowl of sausage while waiting for the other food to be cooked" Richard said

"I never thought Richard can cook..." Said to herself

Nicole was walking downstairs. She went towards to Mirabelle

"Carrie said she will be at Gumball's room to do something." Nicole said and went to the kitchen

"By the way have you seen Richard? the bowl of sausage is gone again and didn't even notice there are 9 more to be brought to the party." Nicole said

"He just went to the car and deliver it right away." Mirabelle said

"Oh, ok" Nicole said

"Why don't I help you for a change? I don't have to do anything for a bit" Mirabelle said

"Sure but... Are you a good cooker?" Nicole said getting worried

"Don't worry... Carrie is very impressed by my cooking skills." Mirabelle said and went to the kitchen to help Nicole

***Meanwhile at Penny's room***

"Who... Did... This?" Penny said starting to cry

Penny was crying because she saw paper pieces torn into pieces. Penny then looks around for some clues until out of nowhere a orange hair was flying through her peanut shell. she grabbed it and demonstrated it. She was thinking that Darwin did this.

"I think Darwin did this... But wait he doesn't have hair" Penny said

She thinkd for a moment until she found it out

"Tobias! Right... If he is gonna stop me from getting back to Gumball's life, then so be it! Its time for the big gun!" Penny said

Penny clench her fist. She is gonna do the last plan which is SUICIDE

_**Will Penny gonna commit suicide? Will Tobias, Carrie and Gumball found out a way to stop this? Find it out on the next chapter!**_

_**The end of chapter 5 guys! Please review if you like it or if you have any suggestions what will I do next on the next of the chapter! By the way if you are all wondering why did I put Maribelle as Carrie's mother name because I found it on a wiki. I found Carrie and Carrie's last name as Booregard at the wiki too.**_

_**Justin belongs to me**_

_**I thought the two professors and the couch and Dante Elmore (again weirdness is creeping in my body again)**_

_**Gumball, Gumball's parents, Carrie, Tobias and Penny are officially owned by Ben Bocquelet**_

_**I would like to give credit by the wiki I used for info!**_

_**Here is the link:**_

_** .com**_

_**Copy paste :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry for my absence yesterday. I was busy until now... 1 more day before my busyness is over! So here is chapter 6 which I think is the Final chapter I guess... See you at the Bottom**_

In Gumball's Room, Tobias, Carrie and Gumball are done planning. Justin was on the bed reading Gumball's comic waiting for them to finish. Gumball and Carrie by the way was so happy because Tobias help them to solve this problem. Suddenly the door just opens. Justin was surprised by this.

'Well... There goes my secret." Thought Justin

On the door, it was Darwin with an excited look. He has a worry look on his face which makes Gumball, Tobias, Carrie and Justin curious. Darwin just stood there with an awkward silence until Carrie broke it.

"Technically difficulties with Rachel?" Carrie said not wanting to laugh

"Actually... There is another problem in my life" Darwin said

"My problem is my EXCITEMENT! I CAN'T CONTROL IT! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Darwin said with a sudden burst of excitement

"Don't worry I got this" Gumball said

Gumball stand up and shakes Darwin's face. Darwin was back to normal again. There was an awkward silence again until Justin broke it.

"I see you are excited because of the party..." Justin said

Darwin turns to see his long lost cousin. His eyes were now forming tears but this tears are not sadness. These are tears of joy.

"J...Justin?" Darwin said trying to hold back his tears(of joy)

"The only one my naive cousin" Justin said

Justin stand up and went to Darwin for a hug. It was a long hug. Darwin loved his cousin because he was there along with Gumball when he has a tough problem. Darwin was now crying (still tears of joy)

"It really is you! *sob* I thought you were dead and I was very worried about you!" Darwin said

"I miss you too cousin..." Justin said

Justin broke the hug to see Darwin forming tears (of joy)

"Can you keep this a secret from Uncle Richard, Aunt Nicole and Baby Anna? I will show my face in the event later" Justin said

"Ok..*sob*" Darwin said making a promise

Justin tried to comfort Darwin. Darwin on the other hand was very happy to see his cousin. Gumball and Carrie chuckle and Tobias was forming tears.

'This is very dramatic' whisper Carrie

'I know right? Darwin was very sad when he heard the news when Justin left... He thought that he will commit suicide' Gumball whisper

'Is that so? Shall we give them private time? I'm getting awkward' Carrie said

Gumball chuckle and hold Carrie's hand. They went outside leaving Darwin, Justin and Tobias. Tobias on the other hand is getting awkward so he left the room leaving Darwin and Justin. Gumball went to Anais's room with Carrie.

"Is this suppose to be your sister's room?" Carrie ask

"Yep... She still likes daisy donkey and I built the bed since Anais's B-day. For some reasons, it is still looks new." Gumball said

"I think she makes it new... She really loves your present." Carrie said

***Meanwhile***

Penny was in the car with her parents. They are driving to Elmore peek mountain.

'Mom, Dad, baby sis... If I didn't make it.. I want you to know that I love you all" Penny said

Penny was looking at her parents and her little sister one last time to remember them in her heart. The car move on to Elmore peak mountain for the party.

***We go back with Gumball and Carrie on Anais's Room***

"Faster!" Carrie said

"Shh... Just let me do the job" Gumball said

Gumball was working something with Carrie privately. Gumball was pounding while Carrie was panting.

"There... Happy?" Gumball said

Gumball was pounding the nails in Anais's bed while Carrie was holding it as stead as possible. She was sweating and panting after the job.

"Never thought you are very strong back there" Gumball said panting and sweating

"Neither did I..." Carrie said also sweating and panting

Gumball and Carrie look to the newly look bed. It was very sturdy, newly painted and best of all... There is a heart with a picture of daisy on the center. Suddenly, the door open which made Gumball and Carrie stop panting and started panicking

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Gumball said panicking

"We could teleport to another room... But where?" Carrie said

"In the living room... I will give you the signal" Gumball said

"Whats the signal?" Carrie ask

Gumball leaned to Carrie and give a kiss on the lips. Carrie thought that was the signal so she teleported Gumball and herself off Anais's room and in the living room. Gumball and Carrie teleported in the living room on the sofa still kissing. Mirabelle, on the other hand was going to the bathroom until she saw Gumball and Carrie kissing on the sofa passionately.

"Well, well, well... Hope I'm not here to interrupt." Mirabelle said

Gumball and Carrie broke the kiss and look at Mirabelle blushing madly. Carrie was embarrassed because of Gumball. Mirabelle chuckle with Nicole

'I thought you will give the sign?!' Carrie whisper

'That was not the signal! i was giving you a hand signal!' Gumball whisper

'Oh... Sorry' Carrie apologies

'That's ok... I will still love you' Gumball whisper

Mirabelle just stared at the twon wondering what will they do next. Mirabelle look at the nearest clock

**11:30**

Mirabelle's eyes grew wide.

"Nicole! We are going to be late!" Mirabelle said getting worried

"That's ok... The food is all done and we can now proceed" Nicole said

"Darwin, Anais and... Someone who is still there... Please come down and go to the car." Nicole shouted politely

Anais went down with a happy smile. Tobias was next looking bored and awkward for some reasons. And last but not the least is Darwin went down looking very excited than before.

"Let me just gr-" Nicole was cut of by Mirabelle

"Don't have time... We can just teleport there" Mirabelle said

Nicole just shrug. They went together and compressed. Mirabelle started to teleport the Watterson family, Carrie and Tobias to the party. They got teleported from home to the party. They were now on time. Gumball, Carrie and Tobias on the other hand was now getting nervous. They huddle up to begin their plan.

"Ok guys... So... Wish us luck" Tobias said

Gumball and Carrie nodded and spread out. Gumball notice that Penny's family was there but no sign of Penny.

"Guys!" Gumball called

Tobias and Carrie went toward Gumball.

"No sign of Penny" Gumball said

The 3 of them are getting worried.

"Where could she be?" Gumball ask

"RIGHT HERE!" Penny shouted

Gumball, Carrie and Tobias turn to their left to see Penny on the edge of the cliff. Everyone was now looking at Penny on the edge of the cliff.

"Is she mad?" A woman ask

"What is going on" A man ask

Gumball and Carrie were now forming tears. The 2 knew Penny has won and they have lost.

_**What will Gumball do? Will Carrie now going to be a Miserable and desperate emo girl again? Find it out on the next chapter!**_

_**Once again I'm so sorry for my absence. And this is will be the 2nd to the last chapter of this story. Please review what you think on this chapter. **_

_**Justin is created by me**_

_**I thought the two professor, the coach and Dante Elmore (Weirdness is creeping in my body again)**_

_**Gumball, Penny, Tobias, Nicole, Carrie, Darwin and Anais belongs to Ben Bocquelet**_

_**I just found Mirabelle (Carrie's mother), Illusius (Carrie's father) on a wiki so which means I don't own them**_

_**Link:**_

_** wiki/TAWOG_Gumball_X_Carrie_Wiki**_

_**Copy paste I think :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last chapter for sure guys! Hope I didn't upset you guys. So... Lets on to chapter 7 shall we and I'm gonna see you at the bottom! Happy readings.**_

"Penny, don't do this!" gumball said

"I have to do this! you don't know how much pain you given to me-" She was cut of by Gumball

"How much PAIN I GIVE TO YOU?! I ASK YOU TO GO OUT TO THE MOVIES WITH ME AND YOU HANG OUT WITH TOBIAS INSTEAD! HOW MUCH **PAIN** DID **YOU** GIVE **ME**!" Gumball said now crying

"I have a crush on you since then! I was already expressing my feelings to you since we are Grade 4 but you didn't notice it!" Gumball said

Penny kept silent. She knew that Gumball was right. She was now beginning to form tears in her peanut eyes. Everyone was now looking at Gumball and Penny. Gumball's family was proud of gumball for standing up for him self. Anais on the other hand was impressed by Gumball.

"Penny... Its over... I met somebody that will definitely look up for me. And that is non other than Carrie." Gumball said

Carrie was now looking at Gumball. She begin to blush again. Penny begin to cry and turn around.

"What about me?! Give me another chance Gumball! Please! Without you, *sob* my life is worthless without you..." Penny said crying

"You were peaceful when Tobias came to your life... He is the only thing to make your life worth not me." Gumball said in a low tone

"Please come back... Please com-" Penny was cut off by Gumball

"Its over Penny. I have found another girl that will only love me no matter what" Gumball said

"Then you leave me no choice.." Penny said

Penny turn around and jump of the edge of the cliff. Everyone gasp yet Gumball was his face full of shock. Tobias run as fast as he could to catch up. Penny began to fall until somebody catch her arm. It was Tobias.

"Penny... Don't do this! I'm still here for you!" Tobias said with tears on his eye

"Its over Tobias. My life is over" Penny said

"NO! It isn't over! I'm still here!" Tobias said

"ITS OVER! GET OVER IT!" Penny shouted

Penny tries to loose Tobias's grip. She succeed and began to fall again. But suddenly she was caught again. This time it was gumball with Carrie on his side.

"Penny... Don't this!" Carrie said

"You still... Have... Friends... Your Family... Tobias... Carrie and Me as your best friend... There is always somebody... Caring for you!" Gumball said

"Let me go! nobody likes me!" Penny said

Penny begin to loose Gumball's grip but she failed. Carrie on the other tries to encourage Gumball. Tobias begin to speak.

"Penny! Its not your time yet! Don't do this" Tobias said

Suddenly, Penny's family begin to go to the edge of the cliff to see their daughter. She was still hanging on Gumball.

"Penny! Don't do this!" Penny's father said worried

"We still care for you! Please!" Penny's mother said worried

"No matter... What you do... I'm still refusing your death... I'm still caring for you Penny... We all do!" Gumball said

Penny close her eyes and begin to loose gumball's grip. She keep trying and trying until she was loose. Penny begin to fall again and say her last words.

"I love you Gumball.. Forever and shall always be in my heart." Penny said

Penny was falling farther. While she was falling, she was fading. She was fading until she was completely gone.

"Penny..." said Tobias, Gumball, Carrie and Penny's mom and dad

"Somebody! Call the cops! She still have time to live!" Gumball shouted

Everyone begin to call the police department. Gumball' heart beats fast. He was waiting until somebody got the call.

_"Hello? Police department? Come here quickly and bring ambulances!" _Said the dog

"Right here ma'am" a voice can be heard on the tree

It was Justin. He has on the tree branch. Suddenly a siren can be heard from the left. It was a whole force of Police and 4 vans of ambulance.

"J...Justin?" Anais said

"That's me" Justin jump from the tree branch "On the flesh"

"Alright forces! Move! MOVE! MOVE!" Justin said

The forces begin to take the plan.

"Is it really you?" Anais said rubbing her eyes

"Yes its me baby Anna" Justin said

"Since when did you get all of these?!" Richard said surprisingly

"I am the head commander of the Police department. I usually incharge of the arm forces and ambulances and salutes president!" Justin said

Nicole, Richard and Anais was totally shock of this. Not only they found Justin but also found out that Justin is the head commander of the arm force and ambulances. They were in some sorta trance until Justin snap them out

"Ok troops... Mission clear?!" Justin said

"Sir yes sir! Body of Penny Fitzgerald has been retrieved!" Police #1 said

"Good work. Now on to the next step!" Justin said

Penny was now on the stretcher along with the Penny's family. Gumball and Carrie along with Tobias and Penny's family are now relieved. They wasn't unsure how did this happen and how did they cover Penny's body on the water fast. Gumball walk towards to Justin and ask him.

"How did this happen?" Gumball ask

"This is all part of my plan my knuckle headed Cousin. I planned this when you 3 plan your own plans." Justin replied

"So this is what you mean when you said "I don't want to reveal my face yet" word huh?" Gumball said

"Yep! Finally you figured it out! Good job my smart Cousin!" Justin said

"Oh... Hope she is ok.." Gumball said

"The doctors are specialists. She will recover in no time." Justin said

"Ahhh... Thank goodness!" Gumball said in relief

"Now its not the time for goodness. If I were you, I go to my GF and KISS HER" Justin said

Gumball nodded and went to Carrie. Carrie was staring at the ambulance van with an awkward like face. Gumball was on the back of Carrie and pat Carrie's back. Carrie turned and a surprise kiss was taken. She was surprised at first but then returned the kiss.

"Now that's a happy ending!" Justin

"Agree!" Anais, Richard, Darwin and Nicole said all together

**THE END!**

_**So? Did you like it or not? If you do, review and if not, review if you want too. The sequel will be posted after 2 days or tomorrow. Just be patient! This is still not the end but the BEGINNING! I'll see you guys later! **_

**_Justin was created by me (I think I'm gonna post it on DA or whatsoever so you can see it)_**

**_I thought the 2 professor, the coach and Dante Elmore (You know what I feel)_**

**_Gumball, Carrie, Penny, Tobias, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole belongs to Ben Bocquelet_**

**_Mirabelle and Illusius are founded on wiki_**

**_SEARCH IT ON GOOGLE!_**


End file.
